


September cuddles with Christmas movies

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this for my girlfriend, M/M, Multi, Tomedd at first but then the bois show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Tom and Edd cuddle on the couch, Matt and Tord joining them.





	September cuddles with Christmas movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazer505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer505/gifts).



> I wrote this for my girlfriend, she's the best. I'm not lonely any more yay!!!  
> Now we just have to tell our friend group, yay. Their all gay too so that's nice.  
> But yes take this fluff I wrote for her :3  
> She was like, tOmEdD and I ship the four so I combined them into one, enjoy!!

Edd and Tom were cuddled up on the couch watching only the best christmas movie ever, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. The two giggles every so often while watching it. It’s only September but you can't pass up a good movie.  
Tom was eating ice cream straight from the bin, it was a small Ben and Jerry’s bin though so it didn’t matter that much. Edd laughed when he got brain freeze a couple times, Tom blowing now cold breath into his face. Edd blew onto his boyfriends face, causing Tom to squirm.  
“My mouth’s cold,” Tom muttered, cuddling back up to Edd’s side. Edd smirked and looking down at the shorter male.  
“Want me to warm it up for you~” He said causing Tom to blush and look up at him.  
“Y-yes,” He said, his face red. He really was adorable. Edd stood up causing Tom to whine a bit as he walked into the kitchen, rummaging around in the cabinets a bit.  
After a couple minutes Edd walked back holding two mugs. “Here,” He said, a goofy grin on his face. Tom smiled looking down at the drink. Edd even put rainbow marshmallows in it.  
“Thanks Edd,” Tom said blowing on the drinka bit and taking a sip, his face red. Tom kept glancing at Edd, not being able to get rid of the damn blush.  
“That’s what you meant right?” Edd asked, and Tom nodded, smiling.  
“S-sure, yep, definitely,” Tom said, taking another sip. Edd smiled and sat back down onto the couch, Tom attempting to cuddle without spilling his drink.  
“Morning guys,” Tord said rubbing his eyes. He was wearing one of Tom’s asdf land shirts and his boxers. The shirt was to big for him and it slipped off his shoulder every so often. Tom and Edd laughed a bit as it slipped off showing some of the hickeys Matt had left on him.  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Edd asked and Tord tossed a paper bowl at him, the best thing he could think of without hurting his boyfriend.  
“Did you two enjoy yourself at the bar last night,” He asked, not upset in the slightest.  
“Yep, Tom even managed not to get shitfaced,” Edd said, nudging Tom’s side. Tom rolled his eyes as Tord sat down next to the two, kissing both of them.  
“It’s September, you guys are really watching this?” Tord asked and they nodded.  
“Ya gotta admit, it’s a good movie,” Tom said and Tord agreed. Matt walked out of the bedroom, his hair messy, hickies and bite marks littering his neck.  
“Morning Matt,” Edd said as the ginger laid down across the three, the couch only large enough for three people.  
“Morning,” He said, wrapping his arms around Edd. Edd smiled and ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. The four turned their attention to the tv watching whatever the family had screwed up this time. The silence didn’t last before Tom spoke up.  
“So how long did Tord last-”  
“tOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's September but I really want to watch this movie  
> I'll watch it tomorrow :)  
> So like who agrees this is the best Christmas movie? That and a Christmas story


End file.
